


Kalinka's escape

by StarStorm21



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, minor hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm21/pseuds/StarStorm21
Summary: Or "How Kalinka makes evil allined robots do good thing."The events of Proto Man rescuing Kalinka and a little of what happens afterwords.





	Kalinka's escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a lot of this came from an RP some friends and I did so this is super self indulgent. Also I had ideas for two different fics but they took place so close to each other they just kinda merged.

Kalinka woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door of the room acting as her cell. She quickly got up from her cot and pulled a chair over to the door so she could see out the small window. On the other side was a robot she didn’t recognize, yet something about him felt familiar. She didn’t know why but something about him reminded her of Rock.  
From what she could see he looked to be a child model, possibly around 12-13, and wore a gray body suit with red armor, His helmet had a dark visor covering his eyes and a yellow scarf was around his neck.  
“My name’s Proto Man, I’m here to get you out. Stand back I’m going to blast the lock.”  
Kalinka nodded and was about to get down from her chair when a gasp was heard down the hall.  
“Hey what are you doing?”  
Both Kalinka and Proto Man looked to see Heat Man standing at the end of the hall looking unsure what to do about the situation he’d just stumbled on. Proto Man quickly went into a fighting stance with his buster raised at Heat Man but stopped when Kalinka yelled at him.  
“Wait! Don’t fight!”  
Proto Man stopped charging his buster and looked confusedly up at her. Kalinka ignored him for the moment and focused on Heat Man.  
“Heat, please don’t tell anyone about this. I know Wily told you to keep me here but please I just want to see my papa and brothers and go home.”  
Heat Man looked from Kalinka to Proto Man then back to Kalinka. He then quickly looked behind him then back to the prison break. He then gave a nod to Kalinka.  
Proto Man took his buster off Heat and turned back to the door.  
“Wait, if you blast it, everyone in the building will know you’re here and get here before you can teleport. You need to be quiet.”  
He walked up to the door, eyeing Proto Man wearily, before placing a finger on the lock. It glowed red hot then melted, leaving the door able to be opened.  
Once the door was open, Kalinka jumped off the chair and out of the room. She then looked to Proto Man.  
“Are you going to take me to my papa?”  
Proto Man shook his head. “No I’m taking you to the police. You’ll be safe there and you can tell them what happened.”  
Kalinka pulled away and crossed her arms in the way kids did when they didn’t like what they were told. “No, I’m not going to the police.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“No, my brothers and papa are being forced to fight Rock because I’m here. If they see I’m safe they’ll stop and there won’t be any more fighting.”  
“It’s not safe, I’m not going to come all this way to save you just to put you in more danger.”  
“I won’t be in danger, none of my family or Rock would hurt me. They just need to know I’m okay.”  
“Look even if it was safe I don’t know where your dad is.”  
“Um I do.”  
Both Proto Man and Kalinka looked to Heat Man.  
“He’s in the main battle room. I can give you the teleportation coordinates.”  
Proto Man crossed his arms. “And how do we know we can trust you?”  
“I already helped you get Kalinka out, isn’t that enough?”  
Proto Man shrugged.  
Heat looked ready to argue when Kalinka placed a hand on his arm and he stopped. He looked back to Proto Man with a calmer expression and sighed. “Look I know Wily went too far this time. The Cossacks aren’t part of this feud between him and Light. This needs to stop before something happens that can’t be taken back.” Heat Man glanced at Kalinka then back to Proto Man. “And I want Kalinka to be safe and happy.”  
Proto Man sighed. “Okay I believe you. Just give me the coordinates.”  
Heat Man nodded and held out a flash drive. Proto Man nodded back and took the drive. However before he could teleport away with Kalinka, she ran up to Heat Man and hugged him.  
“Thank you.” She then got on her tip toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to miss you.”  
She then stepped back and let Proto Man teleport her.  
The teleportation took them to a large metal room with only two things inside it. One was Rock in full armor and buster out, looking a little worse for wear. The other was a large battle machine that looked to be modeled after a claw machine from an arcade, only much bigger with a section for someone to sit inside and guns on the side. Currently this machine was aiming its guns at Rock and Rock was charging his buster to hit the machine. Kalinka didn’t hesitate and ran in between both of them.  
“Stop!”  
Instantly both halted what they were doing. Kalinka looked up to the battle machine to see the crying face of her father through the glass. He looked like a mess, but his eyes were wide with shock and the faintest start of someone just daring to hope. She smiled up at him then turned her attention back to Rock.  
“Please Rock, no more fighting. My papa’s not evil, you know that. Dr. Wily kidnapped me and forced him and my brothers to fight you.”  
Rock relaxed and smiled. “I had a feeling it was something like that. I’m sorry for having to fight your family.”  
Just then the giant caw machine lowered to the ground and Dr. Cossack jumped out of it. He then ran over to Kalinka and hugged her tightly.  
“Kalinka, I’m happy to see you’re alright. I was so scared.”  
“I know Papa, but I’m okay, we can get everyone and go home.”  
“Actually you don’t have to get the DCNs.” The Cossacks looked to Rock and he fidgeted. “Um… they fought really hard and refused to give up, so I kinda had to destroy their bodies to get them to stop. I took their IC chips with me so they could be rebuilt when this was all over.”  
Rock held out the IC chips and Dr. Cossack took them.  
“Thank you, I’ll have them rebuilt in no time once we get back… wait, there are only seven chips. Where’s Skull Man’s?”  
Kalinka looked confused. “Who?”  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get his IC chip. He was impossible to beat, the only way I managed to get past him was getting lucky and having part of the room collapse on him, but even that didn’t bring him offline. I just took the opportunity to get away from him before he dug himself out.”  
“Wait you’re saying he’s still online?”  
Just then a loud banging sound came from the metal door on the other side of the room. A large dent appeared in it until it was broken through and a pair of white armored hands pulled the hole wide enough for the owner to step through. The owner being a Robot Master designed to resemble a skeleton and appeared to be very badly damaged. His left shoulder and side of his face was crushed, leaving exposed wires sparking as oil and other liquids dripped down his side. His right leg also appeared to have been punctured by something and not able to hold his wait very well. He lifted his skull like head and his red eyes locked onto Rock.  
“Oh no.”  
That was the only warning they had as Skull Man lifted his buster let off a shot. Rock pulled the humans out of the way but wasn’t able to dodge the shot himself, and was sent to the floor.  
“Rock!”  
Kalinka reached out to him but Dr. Cossack took her arm and started pulling her away.  
“Come on we have to get out of here.”  
“But what about Rock?”  
“He’ll be fine, this is what he was made for.”  
Kalinka pulled away from her father’s grip. “No he wasn’t, he was made to be a lab assistant and modified to fight. You heard what he said, Skull Man is going to kill him.” She then turned and started running straight for Skull Man.  
“Kalinka no!”  
Kalinka didn’t listen and planted herself between Skull Man and Rock.  
“I came here to stop the fighting and I’m going to stop it!”  
As soon as Kalinka came into his view Skull Man faltered and his buster powered down. He remained where he was just staring and unmoving. After a few moments of silence Kalinka walked up to Skull Man and pushed his buster down, which he for some reason let her do.  
“No more fighting. It’s over; you don’t have to keep doing this.”  
Skull Man looked down at Kalinka then at Rock, confusion clear on what could be seen of his face.  
“But I was built to destroy Mega Man.”  
“But you’re also a Robot Master, which means you can make your own choices. You don’t have to be a weapon. You can choose what you want to be. What do you want to be?”  
Skull Man looked down at his buster and then back to Kalinka. “I… I don’t know… I just did what I was told. What else would I do?” His damaged leg finally gave out and he collapsed to his knee.  
Kalinka wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest plate. “You could be my brother, I’d like if you did.”  
Skull man didn’t move so Kalinka continued talking. “We could go home and Papa would fix you. You’d get to see your other brothers after Papa rebuilds their bodies and we’d all be happy.”  
Skull Man remained stiff for a few moments then his buster turned back into a hand and he returned the hug. “I think I’d like that too.”


End file.
